Welcome to Fairy Tail Club!
by MonochromeWorld132
Summary: After Lisanna's death, Natsu became a delinquent that didn't care about anything. But when he and Gray are forced to join the Fairy Tail club, Lucy, one of the members, tries to help him open up and overcome his loss. Will she be able to do it?
1. Chapter 1: Fairy Tail Club

**Yoh Minna-san! MonoKuro-chan desu! In short (well not really in short just an alternative) Nana-chan. As in number 7. Well this is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"**You shall enter the Fairy Tail Club!"**

"Alright one, two, three Go!"

A group of boys were causing a rampage in class 1-3. They trash the festival decorations and wrote vandals on the walls and blackboard.

"Hey Natsu!" the black-blue haired boy threw a lighter at the pink haired boy. The pink-haired boy- Natsu, lit up the lighter and burned the entrance sign in flames. A lot of students screamed in horror while Natsu flashed an evil grin.

Natsu laughed in delight while the other students fled the classroom. The students in the classroom ran to evacuate out of the classroom. Natsu's black-blue haired friend- Gray, tried to pull him out but Natsu just pushed him away.

"Oi Natsu! It's time to go!" Gray shouted as he tried to persuade Natsu. But still natsu just stood there laughing.

Then suddenly, foam began to spray at them and the burning prop. Natsu stopped laughing and looked at the person who sprayed it. The red haired female teacher glared at the both of them. Natsu just returned her a glare while Gray face palmed and sweared.

"Natsu Dragneel! Gray Fullbuster! In the principal's office! Now!" the teacher shouted.

Natsu just shrugged and Gray just sighed while walking with Natsu to the principal's office. They passed by a blonde girl who was holding a rag and bucket. She smiled at the two boys who looked at her with pissed expressions.

* * *

><p>At the principal's office, both Gray and Natsu sat down on the chair near the principal's table. Both of them were silent. Since the principal (Makarov) was out doing some errands, his grandson (Laxus) is running the school in his stead.<p>

"So… what's your purpose for setting the classroom on fire?" the blonde haired man asked in a bored tone.

"Nothin' we were just bored" Natsu said bluntly.

"Hmmmmm…wow! You did _that_ out of boredom? If I were you I would set the whole school on fi-"

"Ehehem!" the red haired teacher interrupted the substitute principal and gave him a scowl.

Laxus just gave her a smug look. "I mean I would set the files of the whole school" he gave a fake grin.

Natsu and Gray just stared at Laxus with mouth wide open and thought _'I think this guy was about to tell us to set the whole school on fire'. _

"So since Gramps isn't here I might as well be the one to give you your punishment" Laxus thought hard about it and rubbed his chin. "Hmmm.." he studied the two boys. And then, it hit him!

"Ok. Both of you will join the Fairy Tail club" he said with a sadistic smile.

"What?" they both shouted in unison.

Even the red haired teacher looked shocked.

"That's too harsh! What about community service? That would be better!" Natsu said desperately.

"Nah! That's too easy" Laxus waved his hand and his face full of boredom again.

"But-" Gray began but Laxus interrupted him. "No buts! Erza, take them away" Laxus ordered. Erza, the red haired teacher, gave Laxus a dagger look and led the boys outside.

In the hallway, both Natsu and Gray's expression were furious and pissed. They didn't like that goody two shoes club at all! All they did was helping others and in return they get high grades for their homeroom. The people in the Fairy Tail club were people chosen by the Principal to help other students' needs. This club was formed by the Principal (not Laxus ofcourse) himself. And the worst part was, Erza was the club advisor. She was so scary other student feared her, sometimes even Natsu and Gray flinch when she's around but sometimes they would just glare at her.

"Alright" Erza said to the two boys "the two of you will come to the club room after class and be sure not to burn that or else I'll be ready to bury you alive". And Erza left.

An idea came to Natsu's mind _'Burn the clubroom huh? That's kind of tempting'_ Natsu showed a huge evil grin on his face. Gray just looked at him and frowned _'There he goes again' _he punches Natsu's head and said "Don't get any ideas idiot! You're in enough trouble already".

"Don't worry ice brain, I'm not going to get _you_ involved" he said smilingly.

Gray gave him a smug look "Oh~ so you _were_ planning something. Look squinty eyes stop getting into trouble" he said pissed and worried at the same time.

"I'm not. I'm just trying to have fun" he laughed.

Gray punched Natsu. "Geez Natsu ever since that accident you've been like this! I'm sick of pitying you and trying to cheer you up all the time!" Gray yelled. Natsu punched him back. "Who said you had to pity me! I didn't ask for your help! If you're sick of it then leave me alone then!" Natsu yelled.

Suddenly, both of them were punched in the head which grew a huge lump. "Ow!" the cried in unison. They turned and saw the blonde girl they passed by while walking to the principal's office. "Hey! Why can't the both of you be quiet! Just kiss and make up already!" she scolded.

But they just said "Shut up ugly".

And Lucy grew red with anger. "Lucy kick!" he kicked both of them at the same time which caused them to land on the floor.

"Hey! The two of you should be thanking me! I'm the one who's cleaning up your mess in class 1-3, well with the help of Virgo though but still! You know how hard it is to erase the spray paint you vandalized on the wall?" she yelled at the two boys.

Then the blonde girl suddenly thought she recognized the pink haired guy. "Wait- you're Natsu Dragneel right?" she asked. Natsu just stood up and ignored her. "We'll settle this some other time Gray" he said and went off.

Gray, who was still sitting on the floor, sighed in exhaustion. "Man, what will I ever do with that guy?"

"You're Gray right?" the blonde girl asked.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked.

"You don't remember me? Well I guess you can't since it's been a while but I'm Lucy." She said. She offered him her hand but he declined and stood up.

"I see. You're that rich girl back from elementary school am I right?" he asked.

"Yeah" she answered. "But I ran away from home so I guess calling me rich doesn't cut it anymore" she smiled.

"Why?"

"It's complicated"

"I see"

"Alright I better go now! Virgo must be waiting for me." She said worriedly. As she was about to walk away, Gray grabbed hold of her arm and said "I'll help out too"

"Thanks!" she smiled.

Then for some reason Gray's heart skipped a beat. _'Wow! I wonder why I called her ugly, she's pretty damn cute'_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Chapter end.<p>

Hope you liked it. I'd be really happy if you did. Please review…. =_= (sigh) its almost school day. Almost the end of summer. Why didn't I think of making this fanfiction earlier?


	2. Chapter 2: My evil knight at night

**Recap: After Natsu and his crew rampaged in a classroom, the principal forced him and Gray to join the Fairy Tail club. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"**My evil knight at night"  
><strong>

It was already dark but Lucy still kept cleaning the classroom. Gray would sometimes stop cleaning and glance at her. Virgo was also helping them clean. She tried her best to clean fast so that her mistress, Lucy, could go home early. But no such luck, it still took her a lot of time to erase the words on the wall. Silence befell on them.

Lucy broke the silence and asked "So Gray, Why did you decide to help me clean?"

"Well, I thought it would be great if I could clean up my own mess" he replied.

"Or maybe he lllllikes you" Virgo teasingly said, rolling her tongue.

"What? Of course not!" she said defensively. "Right Gray?"

Gray just stayed quiet and turned red.

"RIGHT GRAY!" she loudly said.

"Uhh right" he replied shyly.

Lucy just sweat dropped. _'What's with the slow response?' _ She thought.

"Hey Lucy, I have to go to the rest room for a while" Gray said.

"Ok" she said then Gray left.

Minutes later, Lucy was panting because of the amount of magic she used. Virgo looked worriedly at her master.

"Princess, I should take my leave now. You look exhausted" Virgo said.

"Uh.. alright" and Virgo disappeared.

"Lucy?" Lucy turned and saw Gray standing at the door wide eyed.

"What happened to Virgo?" Gray asked.

'_Oh crap! He just saw. What am I going to do? I can't think of an excuse!'_ Lucy fretted and smiled nervously. "Ummm she uhh… she"

"Is she a-"

"It's not what you think Gray" Lucy panicked.

"A ghost?" he asked.

"What?" Lucy sweat dropped. Lucy felt relief and confusion at the same time. "Uhh…. Well er…" she tried to explain everything to Gray but she still couldn't think of anything.

"Or maybe you're a celestial mage" Gray said.

"Of course not!" she immediately denied. She was totally shaking to the point that her keys fell down. "Hiiii!" she squealed.

Gray picked up the keys and examined them. "Heh! So you really are a celestial mage" he concluded.

"Please don't tell! If you do I'll get expelled from Cram school!" she begged.

"Don't worry I won't tell. I'm a mage myself" he said reassuringly.

"Huh?"

He punched his hand on his palm and there was ice forming on his hand. He was actually an ice mage.

"You're an ice mage?" Lucy gasped.

"Yeah" he said proudly.

"Why aren't you attending cram school?" Lucy asked.

Gray grabbed the towel and continued to wipe the vandal. "Actually, I used to attend but after Natsu stopped going I also decided not to attend" he said. He looked down and Lucy noticed that. She gave him a pat on the shoulder and smiled "You really are a nice friend Gray".

For some reason, Gray felt warmth inside of him. It was really weird for the ice mage to feel warmth. He was an ice mage for heaven's sake.

"Uhh…. Thanks" he blushed. And the both of them went back to cleaning. They were both silent the whole time but it wasn't awkward silence. And as always, Gray would glance at Lucy who was smiling the whole time.

After hours of cleaning, they were finally done. "Alright!" she cheered. "I finally get my fifty points!"

"Fifty points?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, didn't you know? If you're part of the Fairy Tail club you get points for helping out." She said.

Gray sweat dropped "So you're part of Fairy Tail huh?"

"Yeah! You're going to join right?" Lucy asked.

"I'm forced to join and how did you know?"

"Erza-sensei told me"

"I see… don't you think Erza's scary?"

"Nah! If she's not serious she's really cute"

"Really cute huh?" Gray grimly said.

After cleaning the walls, they finished up by throwing the burnt entrance sign in the huge garbage can. It was pretty heavy. Luckily, Gray was there to help lift it. After that, they turned the classroom lights off and set off home. Gray asked Lucy if he could walk her home but she declined and said she'd be ok. And so, they went their separate ways.

While Lucy was walking on the dark road home, she passed by scary looking thugs that were drinking alcohol and laughing loudly. When they spotted Lucy, they cornered her in an alley.

'_Oh man! I'm all out of magical energy. I can't summon anyone right now. And even if I did, I can't use it since these people aren't wizards and I might get expelled' _she thought.

There were three of them who were cornering her. One with glasses, one was bald and one was with a beard.

"Why don't you come with us miss?" said the bald one.

Lucy screamed for help and tried to break free but the person who was holding her, the bearded one, was too strong. Then suddenly, the bearded one's back was smocking.

"Boss! Your back is on fire!" cried the one with the sunglasses.

Apparently, their boss was the bearded one and he was trying to set off the fire. The bald one threw alcohol at the fire but it just grew. The boss's cry was even louder. The other one with sunglasses tried to blow it off but it grew more and more. They hear a loud laughter.

It was a pink haired boy who was flicking a lighter and was still laughing at the trio's crazy antics to put off the fire.

Lucy was surprised to see it was….

"Natsu?"

**Chapter end**

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshi! I really have no idea if I'm making this NaLu or GrayLu all I know is that it's a love triangle… shishishishi and of course <strong> **I feel like putting a little Gerza in here as well as some Gajeel and Levy…maybe…. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3: The moment Natsu cried

**Recap: Gray helped Lucy clean up the mess he, Natsu and some other guys made. After Lucy and Gray went separate ways going home, Lucy encountered some drunk thugs who were hitting on her and dragging her with them but someone set their boss on fire and Lucy was surprised to see that it was someone she wouldn't imagine saving her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"**The moment Natsu cried"**

"Hey! What did you do to our boss!" cried the bald thug.

"Nothing" Natsu snorted. "I just thought he might look good roasted" he continued trying to say it in a cool manner.

"Why you!" the thug with the sunglasses tried to land a punch on him but he just caught it and slammed the guy on the ground. The bald guy tried to kick him but in the end Natsu just kicked his jackpot (A/N: if you know what I mean). The bald guy squealed in pain. The boss was already knocked out because he was rolling on the floor, trying to set off the fire but in the end knocked himself at a garbage can and was unconscious.

Lucy just looked at them and sweat dropped, giving them an awkward expression. She then looked in front and saw Natsu still flicking his lighter.

"Uhh.. Thanks Dragneel-san!" she thanked.

Natsu just shrugged and went off. She followed him and said "Wow Dragneel-san! You're not so much of a bad guy after all"

Natsu just gave her a dagger look and said "I never saved your life". He then walked faster so she couldn't catch up but Lucy tried to keep up with his pace. "Why are you even following me?" Natsu shouted angrily.

"No reason. I was just fascinated by you" she grinned.

"Fuck off!" Natsu yelled and ran away.

Lucy just waved him goodbye and said "Be sure to come to club tomorrow!"

Natsu, who was still walking fast, curled his lips that showed and evil grin and whispered darkly to himself "Of course I'm going, I'm even looking forward to it."

The next day, Natsu was at the fairy tail club room. It was empty since everyone was still in class. He then flicked his lighter until the fire stood still. He threw it at an empty space and it fire started to light up. Natsu looked at it delightfully and even laughed while it spread little by little. But then, water sprayed at the fire and at Natsu. Natsu stopped laughing and saw the person who was holding a hose. _'That blonde bitch'_ Natsu thought.

Lucy who fired the hose was looking at Natsu with a serious expression. She was also holding a bucket full of water just in case he would counter and set her on fire.

Natsu glared at her while Lucy just gave him a serious expression.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class Ms. Little goody two shoes?" he said in a cocky tone.

"I figured you'd do something stupid. Luckily, I was right" she smirked.

Natsu grew angry at her. Flames started to appear on his fist. Lucy grew wide eyed.

'_He's a fire mage'_ Lucy thought.

Luckily, she also brought a bucket. She grabbed one of her keys and cried "I open the gate of the water bearer! Aquarius"

Natsu threw fire at them and it almost hit Aquarius. She got pissed and yelled "Hey you brat! I almost got hit by that!" then she looked at Lucy and glared "Why did you even summon me you other brat?"

"Hey! I wasn't the one who threw fire at you" Lucy fired back.

And so, Aquarius grew angry and there was a huge wave of water in the classroom. Lucy and Natsu got swept away by the huge wave and the wave brought them outside. When the water settled down, Lucy threw Natsu a towel and showed him a huge grin. "Hehehehe that was fun wasn't it?" she asked.

Natsu just glared at her and then wiped his face with the towel. "You really are weird girl" he sighed.

"I'm Lucy Heartfelia" she offered her hand to him.

"Yeah, you're that rich kid back in kindergarten" Natsu said, as he gave her a dull expression.

"Well I ran away from home so calling me rich doesn't cut it anymore" she said still with a bright expression. "After my mother died, my dad has been pressuring me and never showed his love for me. That's why, I ran away".

"How can you still be so happy when life treated you unfairly?" Natsu asked.

"I don't but all I know is, that if I don't show a bright smile everyday and always stay glum my mother would roll on her grave" she replied.

Natsu pondered on what she said. Was Lisanna rolling on her grave right now? Will smiling even seem fair? Being happy while her family is in despair of her death? He thought about all these then something suddenly broke is trail in thought.

"Natsu?"

Natsu looked forward and saw a girl with silver hair. She looked like Lisanna but no, she wasn't. She was…

"Mira?"

Natsu looked at the woman wide-eyed. The woman just smiled at him and greeted "Hi Natsu, Long time no see" Then a muscular man with the same gray hair but had a tan complexion appeared. "Elfman" Natsu muttered.

"Hi Mira-san! Elfman!" she waved at them both.

Natsu just fell silent. He felt uneasiness seeing Lisanna's siblings. He didn't know how to face them at all. His face was full of guilt. He was shaking, not because not because the weather was cold but because he was almost about to tear up. He tried to hold it in. He stood up and walked away.

"Natsu" Mira called. Natsu paused. "We don't blame you for what happened" Mira said in a gentle tone. Natsu just stood there. He was clenching his fist and gritting his teeth. Then, he ran as fast as he could.

"Natsu!" Lucy called. And she immediately ran after him.

Mira looked at them worriedly. "My my ! When will Natsu ever learn that Lisanna's death wasn't his fault?" she sighed.

Elfman patted his sister's shoulder and smiled confidently "I'm sure Lucy will help him." Mira felt reassured by what her brother said that Lucy will help Natsu get over it. They both have their hopes on her.

* * *

><p>In the school garden, Natsu was crouching under a tree, sobbing. "Why?" he mumbled. "It was all my fault! Why won't they blame me? I didn't protect her. I couldn't protect her at all!" he cried.<p>

"You did your best, Natsu" a gentle voice said.

Natsu looked up and saw the blonde girl offering him a handkerchief. He wiped his tears with his arm and arched his eyebrows.

"What are you doing? I tried to burn the club room and yet-"

"Right now I'm your nakama"

"I never said you were"

"Well it forms when to people cross fists with each other"

"I never punched you" he said dully

Lucy just laughed and sat down beside him. "You know I bet Mira-san's little sister must be rolling on her grave right now" she said.

"How can you say that?" he asked.

"Because one of the people she cares about is suffering right now" she replied.

"What about Elfman and Mira?"

"They're having fun at Fairy Tail"

She offered her hand to him and said "Why don't you have fun with us at Fairy Tail?"

Natsu gave her a surprised expression. "Will it be ok?" he asked.

"Ofcourse! We can use a fire mage like you in our club and its tons of fun!" she said happily.

She unexpectedly hugged Lucy. Lucy went all flustered and frantic. "Uhh err….. N-Natsu W-what a-are y-you d-doing?" she stuttered.

"Thank you Lucy" he whispered.

**Chapter End**


	4. Chapter 4:Welcome to the Dragneel estate

**Recap: After Lucy stopped Natsu from burning the club room, Mira and Elfman appeared which made Natsu uneasy and so ran away from them. Lucy went after him and asked him to join Fairy Tail. (I don't know how to summarize. I even suck at short stories 'cause it might turn out cliché)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

"**Welcome to the Dragneel Estate"**

"Say Lucy" Natsu sweat dropped as he was walking.

"Yeah?" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Why are you following me to my house?" he asked warily.

"I just want to see what your house looks like" when they arrived. Lucy's mouth and eyes were wide open. "It's huge!" she shouted.

Natsu sighed and went inside the large golden gate that even had a guard house in it. The walls were also large. It was painted white but not just any white. It was expensive looking white paint. The asphalt road they were walking was surrounded by grassy lawns and bushes of beautiful flowers.

"Wow Natsu! This is huge. But compared to my dad's estate this is only an islet"

"Then what did you come here for?" Natsu asked angrily

.

The door of the huge mansion was made out of fine wood. The knob was made out of pure gold and their mat didn't look cheap at all.

"Natsu-niisan!" a child's voice called out.

"Natsu!" another voice called out.

A child ran to Natsu and gave him a tight hug. "Natsu-niisan, where have you been? I missed you" the child asked.

"Ah, Sorry Wendy. I was at a friend's house. Is dad home?" Natsu asked. His voice was gentle at her which made Lucy surprised that he can have a tone like that.

"Nope. He's on a three month trip. Mom as well" the girl, Wendy replied. Wendy noticed that there was someone behind her big brother. She never saw her before so she asked curiously "Ummm Are you Niisan's girlfriend?"

"No!" Lucy immediately said.

Then a flying blue cat went towards Natsu, crying. "Natsuuu!" he sobbed. "Why are you leaving me?"

"Gomen Happy" he apologized.

"Oh my gosh! The cat is flying!" Lucy gasped.

"Aye!" the cat said as it saluted.

"Hiii!" Lucy hid under the bushes out of fear. Happy just sweat dropped and stared at her dully.

"Hey Natsu, who's that?" the cat asked.

"Oh, she's a girl from school. Her name is Lucy" Natsu answered.

Wendy approached her. She squatted on the lawn and smiled "Hello Lucy-san! I'm Wendy Marvel, Natsu-niisan's step sister" she offered her, her hand. Lucy shook it "Nice to meet you" she said politely. The cat flew to her and landed on the ground. Its wings magically disappeared which made Lucy jump. "Hi I'm Happy!" it greeted.

Then a white cat that was like the blue cat also appeared. It just gave her a "hmph!" and flew away. "Charle!" Wendy scolded. "I'm so sorry for her rudeness. That was Charle"

"I see" Lucy said. It took a while for everything to sink in but eventually it did. Natsu went inside and immediately went to his bedroom. Wendy led Lucy to the living room and made her sit on the couch. Their living room was huge. It had piano, huge porcelains and a statue of a dragon. The couches were very comfortable; you can always sleep on it if you wanted to. It somewhat reminded her of her estate. Wendy was holding a pot of tea with tea cups. She put it on the table and told Lucy to have some.

"So how's Natsu treating you Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"Oh he's really kind and cool but…..ever since that accident, Natsu-niisan seldom comes home already" she said with a sad look on her face.

Lucy couldn't help but pity the girl. She knew what it was like being neglected and being alone in such a huge mansion. Even Happy, who was eating cookies happily, stopped and frowned.

"You and Happy must be very lonely"

Happy was tearing up "Natu's a meanie" he sobbed. "Before he always hung out with me but now," now he was crying "he…he…. He's abandoning me! Natsuuuu!"

Wendy tried to calm Happy down with a huge fish and eventually he did.

A maid approached Wendy and said "Wendy-sama, should I serve this to Natsu-sama?". Wendy nodded but after the maid could go, Lucy said "I'll give it to him instead".

"Are you sure Lucy-san?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, just tell me where his room is?"

"The third door on the left"

* * *

><p>The maid handed Lucy a tray with three fresh steak, five drumsticks and a pitcher of juice.(AN: For some reason I come to think that maybe it wouldn't fit but then again the guy's rich!) _'How much does this guy eat?' _she thought. When she arrived at the lobby, there was a huge chandelier hanging on the ceiling. Their staircase was also grand, something you'd see in fairy tales and movies that have the setting in the Victorian era. The carpet on the staircase was also high class and it really reminded Lucy of her estate.

When she arrived upstairs, she found that the third room on the left had a huge door in it. Lucy just sighed and thought of it as something normal. She turned the door knob and went inside the room. Natsu's room was huge (much like their living room). Natsu was already in his bed lying asleep.

Lucy puts the tray of food on the table at the center of the room. She went toward Natsu who was snoring noisily. It didn't really surprise her though. Then Natsu was mumbling something in his sleep "Li….Li….Lisa….Lisanna.." he was no crying in his sleep "I'm sorry…."

Lucy caressed his hair and looked at him with solemn expression. "Natsu…" she whispered "I'm here for you" Then suddenly, Natsu calmed down. Lucy then stood up and walked towards his study table. She grabbed a pen that was on the table and scribbled something on a piece of paper. She cut a strip of transparent tape and pasted it on the lamp near his bed. Then she left.

**Chapter End**

* * *

><p><strong>So I kinda made Natsu rich….. hehehehe I'm so sorry if you think I'm copying but well I don't know! I'm so sorry! But I'll do my best to put my twist on it. Please review!<strong>

**Nii-san means big brother by the way.**


	5. Chapter 5: Natsu Changes

**Recap: So Lucy meets Natsu's family and finds out that Natsu live in a huge estate.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"**Natsu changes"**

"Mmm….ngh…" Natsu moaned as he sat up. He noticed a note that's pasted on his lamp. He pulled it out and saw that it was from Lucy.

_Natsu, _

_ You idiot! Stop neglecting your sister and start spending time with her. Also, spend some time with Happy! He misses you a lot. Wendy needs you right now. Start off by eating breakfast with her and do some sibling bonding time. She's been lonely. Oh and when you come to club, come with a smile. Frowning is forbidden. _

_ Lucy_

Natsu just sighed. He kicked his blanket and stood up. He went to his closet and saw a tray of food on the table. "Damn it" he cursed. "Lucy just left it there?".

After changing, he went downstairs and saw that Wendy was in the kitchen. "Wendy"

"Ah! Good morning Natsu-niisan!" Wendy greeted.

"Morning Natsu!" Happy greeted.

"Happy" he said. His face looked grim. Then he thought of what Lucy wrote on the letter. He really did neglect his sister didn't he? He also made Happy lonely. Happy, the person who he was close with ever since he was a kid, he neglected and ignored. He felt bad.

"Wendy, Happy, I'm sorry. Can I eat breakfast with you?" he asked shyly.

Wendy and Happy cried.

"Natsu!"

"Natsu-niisan!"

And they both hugged him. Natsu almost fell over but kept his balance in the end. They were so happy that Natsu was finally back to himself again. Natsu just hugged them back.

And after that, The four of them, including Charle of course, ate breakfast together. Natsu and Wendy caught up with each other as Wendy talked about how school went and how she was improving in her Dragon slayer magic. Natsu also talked about his adventures at school. And their morning was back to the way it used to be.

* * *

><p>Natsu left with Happy for school like before, in middle school. Happy was glad to hang out with Natsu again just like the old times. When Natsu arrived at the school gate, he passed by his delinquent group from before and just ignored them which really pissed them off. When Natsu and Happy arrived at the classroom, many were staring at the both of them. It was the first time that Natsu didn't skip class and he was with a blue cat! That was walking! Natsu just ignored their stares and went to his seat. When he was about to sit down, someone punched his back.<p>

"Ow!" he yelped.

"So, you're finally back huh? Hot head" said the person.

When Natsu turned, he was surprised to see it was Gray. Both of them were classmates and both of them would always ditch classes to play hooky but now, they were attending which was apparently very surprising indeed.

"Are you trying to copy me ice freak?" Natsu said dully.

"What did you say you fire bastard!" Gray shouted angrily.

"You heard me you ice bastard!" Natsu shouted.

Happy and the other students just sweat dropped at the sight of the two delinquents actually having a friendly fight. Lucy arrived and stood near the table Happy was sitting.

"They look energetic" she sighed.

"Lucy!" Happy said, surprised.

"Good morning Happy" she greeted.

"Uhh…Lucy! Thank you" he said great fully.

"I didn't do anything" she said confusingly.

"Because of you, Natsu joined us for breakfast and he even took me to school with him. It's been a year since he brought me anywhere"

"I see. I'm glad I helped."

And then their teacher finally entered the classroom. Their tanned, orange hair teacher, Gildarts, looked at the two boys who were fighting in class. "Natsu! Gray!" he called.

The boys stopped fighting and turned to the teacher. "Hey Gildarts!" they greeted in unison.

"Don't hey Gildarts me you brats! You finally came to class and now you're fighting?" he yelled. "Go back to your seats!"

Gray and Natsu just looked at him with a questioned expression. Gildarts slammed the table in front of him and yelled "Don't give me that expression you dimwits!"

Both of them just sighed and went to their seats. Lucy was sitting in front of Gray and was giggling the whole time. Gray looked at her and asked "Hey1 Why are you laughing?"

"'Cause both of you are the only one that pushes Gildarts-sensei's buttons. It's really amusing"

"I don't see the amusement in getting scolded on your first time attending school in a long time" Gray said pouting.

"The reason why you and Natsu always fight is because you're an ice mage and he's a fire mage right?" she whispered.

"Huh? I don't really think so, he just pisses me off"

"Lucy! Gray! Stop talking! You can flirt all you want after class!" Gildarts scolded.

Both of them just blushed and remained silent. The other student howled and yelled while Natsu was looking at the window, looking pissed off. "Natsu! You're desk is burning!" Happy yelped.

"Aaahh!" Natsu screamed. All of the students screamed and everyone who were near Natsu backed away. Another student went to get a bucket of water. Gray took off his shirt and fanned Natsu's desk hoping it would go off. But his shirt burned in the process and when the girls saw Gray half naked the squealed in admiration.

"Gray! You freak! Why are you stripping in front of class?" Natsu yelled.

"Me? Why did you even burn your desk you fire breathing idiot!" Gray fired back.

And then the both of them glared at each other. Gildarts looked at them angrily. When the student with the bucket finally arrived, he grabbed the bucket and threw the water at the two of them. The both of them glared at the teacher and yelled "Why the hell did you throw it at us!" they pointed at the burning desk "You're supposed to throw the water at that!" they said in unison.

Then suddenly every student who didn't use magic fell asleep. "Huh?" Gray said confusingly. "Uhh…. What just happened?"

"Sleeping magic" Lucy replied.

"Duh?" Natsu added.

"Oh you think you're so smart huh? Flame brain!" Gray growled.

"At least I'm not as dumb as you Ice idiot!" Natsu snapped back.

They roared at each other which made Gildarts-sensei pissed even more. Another splash of water was sprayed at them again. They glared at their teacher again "Again?" they roared. Then another splash sent them flying to the back wall and the two of them fell unconscious.

"Nice job! Juvia" Gildarts-sensei praised the blue haired student that was at his side.

"Gitdarts-sensei, you actually sent Juvia from the other class to splash both Gray and Natsu to oblivion" Lucy asked grimly.

"Aye sir!" he said cheerfully

"And now you're copying Happy?" Lucy cried.

"Gildarts is so mean" Happy sobbed.

Juvia's eyes sparkled at the sight of Gray "Wah! Juvia just fell in love at first sight!" she squealed.

"uhhh…" Lucy just sweat dropped.

"This is one weird chapter isn't it Lucy?" Happy said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Lucy said, exhausted.

**Chapter end**

* * *

><p><strong>So I have tons of reviews saying this should be NaLu….<strong>

**Hehehehe I like teasing my readers so who knows…. I like making twists.**

**I watched my best friend's wedding (yeah I know it's an old movie but then again it's a classic). I really loved it!**


	6. Chapter 6: Our First Job Together

**I saw this PM about how the person wanted me to finish the Fairy Tail fanfic. Truthfully, I was working on some other story but hey! I missed Fairy Tail and everytime I see Rave Master the manga it reminded me of Natsu and Lucy… No they're not the starring couple (maybe) Anyways, thank you for believing in me ^^ I shall continue the story to where it left off.**

**For: Girl with a Golden Heart (Thank You for reminding me about this ^^)**

**Chapter 6**

"**Our First Job Together"**

Lucy stared at the work board to see if there was anything that could give her high points. She's been having low scores in math lately she thought of this as her only redemption. "Hmmm…" she hummed to herself. "What should I do?"

"Lucy!" Lucy turned to see Natsu calling her. He was holding a paper that looked like a job sheet that was pinned on the work board.

"What's up Natsu?" she asked.

Natsu gave her a toothy grin and showed her the paper he was holding. It was a job to stop gang wars in town. Lucy's color turned pale. She was wondering if Natsu was even sane. How could they fight off every gang in Fiore City. It would be suicide. "Look Natsu" she pointed out. "Just because you're a flame mage doesn't mean you can go around using it around people in Fiore. You know how they are with mages."

Natsu gave her a flippant expression. "So?" he said.

"Uggghh!" Lucy grumbled. Happy popped in and said "I think it's a great idea Lucy! It's 10,000 points and Natsu's not the one who's failing math"

Lucy sulked. "Lucy sucks at math?" Natsu remarked. Happy nodded "Aye"

"Fine" she finally agreed.

Happy and Natsu rejoiced. Lucy just sighed.

They arrived at a bar where most gangs are found. Natsu and Happy burst open their doors. The group was startled, they thought the police had already found them. They ran like crazy but afterwards stopped to see a kid with a blue cat by his side. They started laughing.

"huh?" Natsu wondered. "Why are they laughing?"

"So what are you going to do kid? Scratch us with your cat?" one said mockingly.

Flames shrouded Natsu from everywhere. "What did you say?" he glared at the person who said the remark.

Lucy who watching on the sidelines sweat dropped. "Oh boy"

"Natsu got insulted. He won't be very merciful to that guy" Happy remarked. Lucy looked worriedly at Natsu. 'What if he goes berserk? Oh no, we'll get into a hell of a trouble' Lucy thought. "Natsu! Stay calm!" Lucy cried. Natsu turned to Lucy. He saw her worried expression and tried to calm down. He inhaled and the fire that was shrouding his body disappeared. The gangs looked at Natsu with fear. "Wh-who is that guy?" one shuddered.

"I heard rumors about a delinquent who uses fire as his weapon! Could it be him?" one said.

Natsu punched his fist on the other hand and yelled. "Listen punks! If you guys don't disband right now I'm going to kick all your asses!"

There was one guy who was just sitting down and looked at Natsu with an amused expression. He had black hair and peircings all over his face. "So what if we don't do it?" he said. He walked towards Natsu and punched him in the stomach. Natsu fell on the floor and coughed. "Not so tough now are 'ya?" the guy said mockingly. "You're the one they call Salamander." The guy smirked. "I'm Gajeel Redfox of the Phantom Lord gang! Remember that!" he was about to walk away when suddenly he felt a burning sensation right at his back. He fell face first on the concrete. Natsu sat on top of him. "Look, if you're not disbanding then I don't care if I'll tear all of you down to shreds!" he cried.

but sometimes he would get punched. And his body almost looked worn down. Blood was already running from his nose.

"Natsu's getting beat up" Happy said.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried. She had to do something. Why was Natsu doing this anyways? He knows its very dangerous, beating up the whole gangs surrounding Fiore City? Was he insane? She grabbed one of her keys. Lucy sighed 'It can't be helped' she thought. "I open thee the gate of the Scorpion!" she called "Scorpio!"

"We are!" the spirit said.

"That's his catch line?" Happy remarked.

Lucy shrugged at Happy's remark. "Scorpio, please help Natsu!"

"Got it!" he said in reply. And suddenly the people who surrounding Natsu and beating him up were blown away by a sand storm. Natsu who looked beaten up, tried his best to stand. "Thank you, Lucy" he said while wiping blood off his face. "What are you saying?" she said. "We're a team right?"

Natsu smiled at what she said and finally stood right back up. Gajeel, who scowled at Natsu threw a punch but instead metal extended his arms. "What the?" Natsu crashed on the wall.

Gajeel laughed. "Do you think you were the only one who could do magic, huh Cheerleader and Salamander"

"Cheerleader?" Lucy sweatdropped.

"You.." Natsu stood up. "You're Metalicana's son aren't you? I saw you once at a party. You're dad's the owner of that super famous metal company isn't he? I bet that's why he taught you that magic"

"Nothing get's passed you huh, Salamander?" Gajeel remarked. "But yes, only a handful of people know this kind of magic. I'm surpised you even know it."

Lucy turned to Happy who was watching the fight intently. Then he suddenly spoke. "Dragon Slayer Magic"

"Dragon Slayer Magic?" Lucy said in confusion. 'So his fire magic isn't just ordinary fire magic' she thought. "Dragon Slayer Magic is an ancient magic that gives you the attributes of a dragon" Happy explained. "Wendy is also a Dragon Slayer but who knew that person Gajeel was also one"

"Alright" Fire shrouded Natsu once more. "Let's settle this with our magic"

"Natsu, you idiot! We might get in to loads of trouble!" Lucy scolded. 'You might get hurt' her mind thought but she couldn't say it.

"Believe in me" Natsu looked at Lucy and smiled.

Lucy for some reason turned red. She fretted. "Huh? What the?" Happy smiled "He lllllikes you" he rolled his tongue.

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled.

"Alright let's do this!" Natsu ran towards Gajeel ready to throw his fist at him. Gajeel extended his arm once more and metal began to stretch out of his hand. Natsu evaded it quickly by jumping on the metal arm. Gajeel swayed his arm Natsu fell into the ground. Gajeel charged at him then Natsu gave a large exhale. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" and flame came out of mouth. Gajeel covered his body with his arms. Once the flamed faded, Gajeel was now the one who gave a large exhail and blew Natsu away. Natsu landed once more on the wall.

"Natsu!" Lucy tried to run to him.

"Stand back!" he cried. He looked at Lucy, his face full of determination. "He's mine".

Gajeel laughed. "Is that all you got Salamander? I heard tons of rumors about you. About, how you burned down a classroom or how you beat up a gang in the neighboring city but I never thought you were this weak!" Gajeel stretched his metal once more. Natsu staggered while standing up. "It's over now, Salamander!" Gajeel cried. Suddenly Natsu caught Gajeel's iron. He clenched it, with fire burning on his fist. He pulled the iron and slammed Gajeel on the ground.

Gajeel tried to stand up. "H-how did y-you?" he looked at Natsu who's eyes were now burning with resolution. He clenched his fist and grit his teeth. "This shot will end this once and for all" Gajeel said.

"I agree" Natsu inhaled and so did Gajeel.

"Fire/Metal Dragon's Roar!" the both cried.

A huge storm of flames and gusts of metal surroended the whol alley. Happy and Lucy covered themselves as the storm grew stronger. "Natsu" Lucy uttered.

Natsu woke up the infirmary finding Lucy sleeping at his bed side. She was sound asleep. Happy slept beside him snoring. It was a sunset and he looked at the orange sky. He then turned his attention toward Lucy. He caressed her hair. She mumbled and her eyes fluttered open. Natsu immediately withdrew his hand from her hair. She stood up looking at Natsu with a furious expression.

"Were you mad? Were you _trying_ to blow up the whole city?" Lucy nagged.

"I'm sorry" Natsu apologized. Happy woke up and mumbled. "Lucy you're too noisy"

"Sorry Happy" Lucy also apologized. She then turned to Natsu "Don't you ever do something like that again! Do you understand me?"

Natsu cowered in fear "Y-y-yes" he shuddered.

"Good, I have some good news and bad news. The Good News is the police finally caught all the gangs and all the gangs finally disbanded. The Bad News is we get detention for using magic" she said.

"I see, well That's good" Natsu said nonchalantly.

"No it isn't" Lucy barked.

"Geez Natsu will you ever just calm down when people confront you?" Lucy sighed.

Natsu gave a wry smile "Who knows"

Then for some reason they were staring at each other. The sun was almost disappearing and night was appearing. Happy was sleeping soundly at Natsu's bedside. Both of them looked at eahc other like the world was only inhabited by the two of them.

"Lucy…" Natsu started to say. Then suddenly the door bursts open and they broke their stares. Lucy was blushing intensely and Natsu was looking the other way with an indifferent expression.

"Hey Natsu!" it was Gray who barged in, and was shirtless. "I heard you fought that strong guy from the Phantom Lord gang Gajeel! Is it true?"

Natsu smiled, full of pride. "Of course! Beating him was a piece of cake!"

"From what I heard, it was a draw" Gray sweat dropped. Lucy got up from her seat. "Hey, I got something to do. You guys go ahead and talk." She walks towards the door and passed by Gray. "I'll see 'ya tomorrow" then left.

Gray looked at her as she was walking quickly down the hall. His face was grim. He felt there was something wrong with Lucy, she didn't even look like she was busy at all. He shoved the thoughts off his brain for a moment and continued talking to Natsu.

**Ne, Minna! Hope you like it! Took me a while but here it is. Sorry for the wait. I still have another fanfic to continue. Please wait for me. And as what Natsu said "Believe in me" **

**TY ^^**


End file.
